


Soulbound

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Soulmates, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles first sees his soulbound as a flash of teeth and fur in the middle of the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulbound

Stiles has never told anyone about the strings. The first one he remembers was the beautiful vibrant yellow string between his mother and father. Strong, and beuatiful, and healthy. He tries not to think about how it sickened, and faded during the last few weeks, he tries to remember the brilliant color it started out as.

 Stiles tries to ignore a lot of things, like the fact that Scott's string isn't connected to Allison's, or the fact that his own string trails off into the distance, and if he just followed it he'd find his soulmate. He doesn't know why he never follows it. He spends a lot of time wondering is he should. 

The first time he actually sees the person on the other end it's a flash of something furry, and bright teeth, and a bite mark on Scott's arm. It's terrifying, and Stiles is afraid that maybe his soulmate isn't a good person. Later he's concerned his soulmate isn't even a person, but the next time they meet he's human enough.

"You must be Stiles." His soul mates voice rumbles out in a sensual purr. "My name is Peter." Stiles string connects him to Peter. Derek's psychopathic uncle. He can't help it, he researches. He learns a lot about Peter, everything he can. He finds out that Peter was covered in burns, realizes the man spent six years in a coma reliving the pain of his family's death, his packs death. He only lost his mother and it devastated him, he can't imagine what Peter went through.

He realizes he doesn't have it within himself to blame Peter for wanting revenge, and chooses to allow his revenge to play out, as long as he doesn't hurt innocents. He still has to work with Scott, keep an eye on his best friend. 

...

Stiles knows Peter wants to kill Scott, mainly because Scott wants to kill Peter. He's still surprised to find himself kidnapped.

"Stiles." Peter's voice is clipped, short.

"Hey!" Stiles waves awkwardly at him. Peter rolls his eyes. "What's up creeper wolf?" Stiles eyes him warily.

"You'd make a good wolf Stiles, you're smart." Peter runs a hand down his arm and pulls his wrist up to his lips.

"I mean if we're comparing to Scott, that's not exactly difficult." Stiles jokes. Peter doesn't deign go answer.

"Will you take the bite?" Stiles wants it, wants to be like Peter, wants to be his pack, but he's not sure the soul bonds will still be visible, and more than anything he doesn't want to lose them.

"I don't want to be like you." He says, mostly so Peter will hear the lie. Mostly so Peter will know that he does.

"I'm a werewolf Stiles. I know when you lie." Peter growls. "I won't bite you against your will though, I'm not a monster." Stiles can't help giggling at that, and Peter rolls his eyes so hard his whole head moves. "Give me your keys." Peter demands. Stiles doesn't protest. He trusts Peter. Peter snaps them, and the bond sings with protective, possessiveness.

"Be careful." Stiles whispers after him.

...

"Stiles! Now!" Scott's voice calls out, and he grips the maltov cocktail tightly, and tosses it to Peter. He doesn't want to risk it hurting him, doesn't want to burn the man who's already been burned, but he needs to wake up. Needs to stop Peter's rage now that his revenge is complete.

"Did you really think my reflexes were so slow?" Peter taunts, Stiles smiles at him, but out of the corner of his eye he can see Allison knocking an arrow. He doesn't know what to do, so he follows his instincts, hands wrapping around the string and pulling. Stiles doesn't know if it would have worked had Peter expected it, and honestly he doesn't care. The arrow missed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles breathes, rushing toward Peter.

"Stiles get away from him!" Scott yells, Stiles ignores him, stepping into reach. He reaches out to touch the werewolf.

"I'd never burn you Peter." Stiles whispers. "You've been burned enough." Alpha red eyes meet his, and a hand wraps around his neck, claws tapping against his throat.

"Why would you care?" Peter growls. Stiles smiles at him, hand coming up to rest against Peter's wrist.

"You're not a bad person." Stiles replies.

"Yes he is!" Scott yells, eyes glowing. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I am." Peter says, digging his nails in slightly. Stiles has to force himself not to cringe. "What then?"

"Who cares about that? It's hypothetical." Stiles asks. "You aren't." Scott growls behind him in clear disagreement.

"How can you be so sure?" Peter demands. Stiles smiles at him, beaming.

"It isn't red." He says, eyes filtering through the air between them until he finds their bond. "I'm gonna pull on it, so I'd appreciate it if you'd retract the claws." Peter grunts in irritation, but does as he's told. Scott is spluttering behind him. Stiles tugs the string, and separates individual threads.

"What is that?" Peter asks, an awed look on his face. Stiles blushes, holding it toward him.

"It's not red. Which means you don't hurt me." Stiles explains. "There's no malice in it. Just hurt." Peter whines, low in his throat. "I'm sorry." Stiles mumbles.

"No." Peter replies. "No, I just, I'm so sorry." His eyes flit over to Derek when he says it.

"Peter, you've been running on empty for so long, just let me be your anchor." Stiles pleads.

"What's in it for you?" Peter demands, unwilling to go soft, chin jutting out defiantly.

"I don't have to watch you drown." Stiles smiles warmly at him, and the string glows a soft green, warm bursts flowing from Peter. Stiles blushes and beams.

"You could stop looking." Peter offers. Stiles presses a kiss to his fingers.

"I couldn't." Stiles smiles and Peter pulls him close. Peter pulls him close just as Scott lunges, claws extended. It barely takes any effort to twist himself between Peter, and Scott. He screams, and Peter's teeth clamp down on his neck, alpha red eyes boring into Scott's as he does.

"You dare to attack mine?" Peter's voice cracks, and he sets Stiles down gently. His claws don't come out until Scott steps forward again.

"You used him as a shield." Scott growls, claws flexing. Peter forces himself to be calm.

"We were talking." Peter says. "You just, you attacked him." Peter looks at Stiles. "How could you do that?" He's completely bare to attack, to busy fretting over Stiles. 

"I attacked you." Scott defends. "It's supposed to make me human again. I don't want to be a monster anymore." Stiles coughs, dragging himself upright.

"Killing someone will only make you more of a monster Scotty." Stiles rasps, and reaches for Peter. Peter would laugh at the look of betrayal on Scott's face, but Stiles is in pain.

"I'm sorry, I bit you. I know you didn't want it, but I had to." Peter mumbles. Stiles shoves at his shoulder weakly.

"You ever use that alpha voice of yours on me I'll kick your butt. Understood?" Stiles grumbles. Peter smiles, and shakes his head.

"I won't. I promise." He laughs, slightly hysterical. "You survive and I'll give you the alpha power." He presses his forehead to Stiles.

"Oh Peter, you won't get rid of me that easy." Stiles teases, and passes out cold.

...

Stiles wakes up to the smell of sterilization and animals, with a bright light shining in his face.

"Off." He grumbles, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" Deaton asks. Stiles sits up suddenly, searching for Peter, for his alpha. The man isn't in the room, but their bond stretches out into the waiting room, and Stiles pulls on it. For all of his werewolf grace Peter practically tumbles into the room.

"You're awake!" He grins at Stiles, and steps forward. Stiles winces at the clanking sound.

"They chained you up?" He whines, leaning towards him.

"Yes, it's okay though. I understand." Peter tells him, gently. Reaching out his hand to ruffle Stiles hair.

"It's not okay." Stiles pouts at him. "I don't like it." Peter chuckles softly.

"Go back to sleep darling, you'll be okay." He says, pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead. Stiles whines curling toward him.

Stiles wakes up alone, and healed. Deaton bustles into the room a moment later.

"You're healing is pretty much complete so you're free to go." Deaton offers.

"Where's Peter?" Stiles asks, not bothering to listen for an answer when he can grab his soulbond. He's off the table before Deaton can answer and headed to the Hale house. He's halfway out of the jeep when Derek appears.

"Where is he?" Stiles demands shoving past the older werewolf.

"In the basement. Stiles you can't go down there." Derek orders, trying to drag him back.

"Watch me." He hisses, yanking open the cellar doors.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Peter asks, chains rattling as he steps toward his mate.

"I'm getting you out of here." Stiles explains. "I can't believe they locked you here of all places." Stiles walks toward him easily.

"To be fair they didn't have many options." Peter offers. Stiles rolls his eyes, and grabs the key.

"Well I'm not leaving you here." Stiles reaches for the cuffs. Peter shies away.

"Stiles, I deserve to be punished." Peter whispers. "I killed my niece." Stiles steps into the werewolves space.

"You weren't in your right mind Peter." Stiles whispers. "It's okay." Peter presses into his side, and Stiles promises himself that he won't leave Peter chained up in the ruins of his family home. "Now I'm gonna let you out, okay?" Stiles offers grabbing onto the chains again.

"Okay." Peter mumbles. "Thank you." Stiles nuzzles his cheek.

"No problem. Now, I think you'll be a good anchor for me." Stiles mumbles fiddling his claws in the lock. "But I might still need help with the whole control thing alpha." Peter smirks at him.

"Happy to help." Peter murmurs leaning in towards Stiles until their lips are almost touching. Stiles kisses him gently.

"My soulbound." Stiles whispers. "My Peter." Peter lifts up his beta, and heads for the exit.

"My Stiles." Peter hisses, nuzzling into his hair. "Let's go buy me a house."

"You're taking me with you? House shopping?" Stiles asks, trying not to betray his own excitement.

"Of course I am. It'll be your house too one day." Peter answers.


End file.
